


let me guide you home

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: "Bullet wounds and a car crash won't stop me." Lena adjusts her arm, shoulder and back; still sore from the impact, and all the laying on the bed all day.-x-"Tell me more about that pretty woman we saved yesterday." Kara, all of sudden, wants to talk about Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	let me guide you home

The room is dim-lighted as she tries to open her tired eyes, when a throbbing pain makes her jaw tighten for her to avoid screaming with her eyes shut and her eyebrow kneaded. 

A nurse, heard the bed moving, adjusts the lights and enters the room to check up on her. The nurse is now with the doctor approaching her bed, starstruck in the presence of a Luthor. 

"Ms. Luthor, please don't move too much just yet. You just have been shot earlier today." 

"No shit, Sherlock." Lena, speaks with a bite on her tone, has a lot of enemies; already expecting the name of the person or group who wanted her dead. The list is endless but there is one name that is on the top of her list. 

Reading Lena's chart, then checks Lena and her vitals, the doctor instructs the nurse to give Lena her dosage of the painkillers.

"Can't you add more dosage. This hurts like hell." Lena checks her bandages. 

"You need to rest, Ms. Luthor." The doctor notices Lena is looking around the room for her mobile phone. "Call upon us, when you need anything else. Nurses are making rounds anyways." 

"Yeah. Keep the lights that way. I feel uneasy in the dark." 

The doctor and nurse nod and shut the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

The clock reads it is already half past eleven. The pain medication still does not take effect as her mind feels the restlessness and her body feels the after effects of what just happened to her; there was an attempt on her life. 

Half an hour later, the pain subsides, sleep is still a stranger to her. That is when she notices the small red scarf that is hanging by the armrest of the coach. It was near her leather bag, and things that were brought in by her mother's staff. There is (or was) someone with her. She looks around the room, nervous, but has enough energy left to fight. She is sure it is not hers once again. 

There will be for sure new bodyguards who will be assigned to her. Lillian makes a way to put in NDA and contracts that her guards must stay outside any room any Luthor is in. Is it Lillian's? As if her mother will skip meetings for the Luthor Corp.'s merger with a German company for her sake. She figures that it was a scarf of one of her mother's staff who brought in some bags full of clothes. 

//

"You are still as stubborn as I remember you." Alex Danvers, Lena's old pre-med collegemate, enters the room, seeing Lena is already on working, typing away on her laptop on top of the bed table. 

"Shut up, Danvers." 

"It is Dr. Danvers." Alex, wearing a blue hospital uniform, and has a stethoscope around her neck, is one of Lena's attending doctors. 

"Then I must start on my request for a transfer. Plus last night's doctor was no fun." Lena smirked at Alex. She still refrains from moving too much, but work can't wait. 

Alex proceeds on checking on Lena's bandages. "How are you feeling today, Luthor?" 

"Bullet wounds and a car crash won't stop me." Lena adjusts her arm, shoulder and back; still sore from the impact, and all the laying on the bed all day.

Lena fights a yawn since she wakes up every now and again, when Alex mentions, "One of your bodyguards, and your driver died. You put on a good fight, Lena." 

With the mention of her first name, "Going soft on me, Danvers," she corrects herself, "Dr. Danvers." 

"I do wonder how much my family's enemies have paid them." Lena tries to count how many new guards are standing outside through the slightly open door. One. Two. Maybe three. 

"I can give you a name for a new bodyguard. I can guarantee she would not harm you or try to kill you." Alex suggests as she reads Lena's chart, updating it. 

"A woman? As if my overly critical mother will hire someone that is not coming from her contacts." She grabs an apple from her tray on a nearby bedside table. 

"I will bring her around sometime, so you can see her yourself. You will be the judge." 

Lena knows she will stay at the hospital for a few more days before getting a clearance to leave. "Bring me a Big Belly burger, and call this woman you are telling me about, if you guarantee my safety with her." She places the apple back to the tray after taking a bite; it is already mealy.

Alex is about to answer, when she notices the red scarf. "This is where she left it," walking towards the sofa. 

"That's yours? I thought it was Emilia's or Janet's, one of her staff."

"It's my sister's. It was my day off. I met with her. We saw your car rushing toward the Thinker statue in front of CatCo, right across the coffee shop we were at, and then we heard continuous honking. People were panicking. It is a busy street. We were, well, she was the one who heard the gunshots with all that honking, seeing the shots on the windows of your bulletproof car. When the honking stopped, she rushed to the car, found you and two other people barely breathing. Your pulse was faint, and you were losing a lot of blood. I tried to apply first aid to stop the bleeding. She took your scarf and pressed it on your wound. Then we heard sirens from the police cars and ambulances. We stayed and when you were out of the surgery, we stayed for a while to make sure you're okay."

Lena smiles at Alex, grateful for the Danvers sisters saving her life. "Well so your sister owes me a scarf then. I am keeping that." 

"You can buy a lot of other scarves, Lena." Alex rolls her eyes at her friend. 

"You do not know if that was my favorite scarf." Lena replies, joking. 

"Was it?" 

"No. But still. Let her get it. She was the one who left it here anyways. I want to thank her personally. And thank you, Alex." Lena is grateful because of people that could help her, it was them, making sure she was okay.

"You still owe me a bottle of scotch that you stole from my dorm room anyways. How can you ever repay me then?" 

"We shall drink after all of this shit." 

"Most definitely, Luthor." 

//

"Mom. Janet." Lena greets Lillian as her mother enters the room, with her mother's assistant following a few steps behind. 

She felt there was something off that morning; her mother is visiting the almost fallen Luthor. 

"Lena" Lillian stands by the foot of her daughter's bed. "Warm welcome seeing your mother." 

"I just got shot. What do you expect from me? Be okay and chirpy." 

"A smile would be nice. Even a fake one, for your lovely mother." Lillian tries to mimic her daughter's fake smile when they forced Lena to business gatherings since she was sixteen. You perfected that since you were young. And I came to visit you," she smooths out a non-existent wrinkle in her pantsuit. 

Lena tries to give in to her mother's request and gives the best smile she can come up with. 

"Perfect! How are you feeling, my dear?" 

"I tried working." The women eye the laptop resting on the table. "And answering emails, and such. To keep myself busy." 

Lillian turns to her assistant, Janet, who is holding a paper bag. Janet considers it as a signal to hand over the bag to Lena. 

"I brought you some of your books from your office. I know you might get bored here." Lillian does know something about her daughter - Lena's love for books. Even the books Lena reads, her mother has a critique. 

"Thanks, Mom, and Janet." 

"Text Janet if you still want other books." 

Lena nods and she is taken aback when her mother gives her a soft kiss on her head. "To keep your mind elsewhere other than work." then a gentle grip on Lena's hand. 

"One last thing. I have spoken to one of your attending doctors." 

"Alex." "Dr. Danvers." Lillian notices the first name basis Lena has with the doctor. 

"Don't tell me she is one of your exes." 

"Oh that would just be fantastic for you, Mom." Lena pointedly looks at Lillian. Her sexual orientation has always been a sour topic in the Luthor household.

Lillian just stares back at Lena. Clearing her throat, before she has the chance to respond, Lena continues, "but she is not. She was an old college friend before you transferred me to another school in Europe even after I objected to that plan." 

"Well, she told me you will be staying here for a few more days for observation. And she also brought up if we are interested in hiring a new bodyguard for you. Apparently, you agree to that idea of having a bodyguard and a woman for that matter." 

"But still you approve the hiring of security. I have no say to it. I am leaning to that idea because Alex guarantees that the woman won't try to kill me." 

"For sure, you will be happy to know that I told your doctor to let the female bodyguard she is suggesting go to my office by tomorrow morning. I still have errands to run for the day." 

"That's a bold move coming from you." 

"This must be the last time it will hit too close to home." Another moment Lillian being soft to Lena. It gives Lena a feeling of uneasiness, Lillian feels it too. Almost dying this time around is the catalyst of the change in the level of how Lillian shows her concern for Lena. Lena does not know how to properly react to this. 

"And look at the time," Lillian does not know how to react after that as well, so she decides to check the time. It was awkward. Too awkward for her liking. "You must rest. Enjoy your books. Those will last, hopefully, for the rest of your stay here. And of course, you ma-" 

Lena finishes what her mother is saying, "may text Janet for more books. I know, Mom. Thanks again for visiting and for these." She holds up a book. 

Lillian finally bids goodbye to her. 

Lena feels the tension once filled the room is gone as well. 

//

Alex picks up the clothes on the floor of Kara's bedroom, trying to wake up her sister. She drops by her sister's place after her night shift from the hospital. 

"You're welcome, by the way." Alex casually tries to catch her sister's attention as Kara rises up from her sleep.

Kara stretches her back and arms, "Thank you? Why though? And rude" for waking her up this early in the morning. She just lost her job a month and half ago, hence finally deciding to move to National City from Gotham. She needed a change in environment. She deserves to rest and be lazy for the time being.

"I got you a job interview!" Alex then notices a habit her sister does when Kara has a lot of time in her hands. "Did you try to cook again?" She smells the burnt smell on clothes that Kara was wearing, and the dirty clothes she was picking up. 

"Maybe. And it doesn't smell that bad." The fumes lingered around the apartment. The smell might linger on the walls for weeks. 

"Stop wasting food. Don't forget my name is still signed on the lease for this apartment. The landlord might look for me. I can't tell them you were 'sad and mope cooking'." Alex moves to a place closer to the hospital, and Kara needs a place to stay now that she is living in National City. 

"What about this interview? If this job is one of those jobs referred to me for the past two weeks." Alex referred her to business owners who have attracted a bit of unwanted attention around the city. But for Kara, the unwanted attention the owners were talking about was easy for her to handle compared to what she used to handle, compared to her former bosses. 

"I told you I might not look great right now but I am great at what I do. I have protected bi--".

"Big names back in Gotham, and back in Starling City. I know, Kara." Alex finishes what her sister was saying, making a point that she is aware..

"I just need to get out of this funk that I feel." 

"I know it sucks to get your heartbroken." 

Kara needed to be away from it all, as she told Alex over the phone, when she left her shared apartment with her now ex-girlfriend, Kate Kane. 

Alex told Kara about living with her here in National City. And the next thing she knew, Kara was already at her doorstep. 

It gets one to know one. Alex knows how it feels to be broken up with. They are sisters because Alex also moved here from Metropolis after getting dumped by her ex-girlfriend-turned-fiance. 

"A worthy job with the level of skills set that you have. Moved here from Metropolis, setting up a company. And you two already met.. though in a not-so-pleasant way. It took a bit of convincing with her, especially the mother."

"You mean, you got me a job with the Luthors?" Kara is now fully awake; having all her attention toward what Alex is saying. 

"Well, the matriarch of the Luthors is hard to convince just yet. So try your best to impress the hell out of her." 

"Lillian Luthor. I met her once at a party at Smoak Technologies back in Starling City. I was part of the security of the place for Ms. Smoak. She seems to be a stuck up bi-- woman." 

"Be mindful of your words when you meet her tomorrow morning. I text you the address. And please… please for the love of God, do the laundry, and shower." Alex continues to pick up some dirty clothes.

"Hey! I shower." Kara looks at Alex as if Alex told something scandalous. 

Alex eyes her sister. 

"Every other day." That is the truth. 

"You just ran out of clean clothes last week." Alex finds the reason why. 

"There's that too. It is too cold anyways and I broke your heater." Kara then realizes her brain finally caught up with her mouth. 

"Broke..the what now?" Alex stands up and heads to the bathroom. She reminds Kara again that her name is still on the lease, and technically has not moved out since she has stuff at the apartment. "I need to report this to the building's handyman." 

"No need. I can repair that on my own. I will fix it when I get enough money, promise." They are standing in the middle of the tub. "For now, I can live without hot water. I can heat up some water in a kettle for the meantime." 

"Better get that job tomorrow. I bet it pays way more than what you used to receive." Alex and Kara exit the bathroom. "Given you will be assigned with a CEO." 

"Tell me more about that pretty woman we saved yesterday." Kara, all of sudden, wants to talk about Lena. 

"It is better to research more about Lillian Luthor than to only focus about Lena." 

"Lena. Yeah, I remember her now. You two met in college. I asked about her before when I saw your old college photos back home. Damn! She is even prettier now." 

"Kara! Keep it professional." 

"I will. Of course. You know me. I got this." 

"I heard that before from you." 

"Pffft. I learned from my mistakes by now." But even Kara noticed that way she commented about Lena. "It won't happen again." 

"I hope you won't eat those words later on." 

"Speaking of, eating." Kara smiles widely at Alex. "What are we getting for…" She looks at the clock on her phone, 11:00 am, "brunch?" She fishes a crumpled five dollar bill from her pocket, and a penny. "I have this much money." 

Alex just rolls her eyes, and dials on her phone their usual Chinese place that does delivery. 

"You just read my mind!" Kara rubs her stomach and then starts to clean up around the kitchen.

"Nail that interview tomorrow." Her phone on her ear, waiting for a person to pick up. 

"Of course! And don't forget to get some potstickers."


End file.
